


Hell Hath No Fury like a Detective Scorned

by kanshou87, Selanda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Bullying, Dickish celestial siblings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selanda/pseuds/Selanda
Summary: An unexpected visit from Lucifer's siblings rouses a new side of Chloe.





	Hell Hath No Fury like a Detective Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @Selanda first collab fic!

Lucifer took another bite at the juicy apple whilst checking out his smartphone for new notifications. Other than the newsletters from the sites he has subscribed (minus the X-rated ones, of which Chloe would definitely frown upon), there was nothing out of the ordinary. He then switched the screen to his messages. He rolled his eyes when he saw five unread messages from Amenadiel. Being a laggard in technology adoption, his elder brother has been binging on new smartphone apps. Amenadiel’s enthusiasm was getting on his nerves. Lucifer rued the day he gifted his brother the electronic device. He has been receiving random messages ranging from motivational quotes to gifs of kittens jumping on tiny trampolines; all of which were a total nuisance to him. He skipped his elder brother's messages and thumbed a reply his therapist instead. Dr Linda had left him a reminder of his upcoming session later in the week (after he bailed on the last one). 

 

“Certainly - will be there after I drop Trixie at school.” 

 

Once finished, Lucifer dropped the device into his breast pocket just as he saw Beatrice emerge from the school entrance. 

 

“How was your day, child?”

 

“Other than Stephanie's teasing, I’m good.”

 

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. 

 

“That pest is still giving you a hard time? I think it’s time for me to have a word with your headmistress.”

 

“It’s alright, Lucifer. I can handle it.” Trixie politely declined. “Besides, I don’t want to draw any more unwanted attention than I already have.”

 

Right... 

 

If there is one thing that Lucifer would never understand is humans with their gossips. He could never comprehend the need for people to stick their nose into things that doesn’t concern them. Sure, Lucifer’s frequent visits to Trixie’s school as of late has captured the eyes of parents, particularly mummies who are too generous with their offers of companionship. Perhaps driving a luxurious sports car to a public school was a bad idea after all.

 

Lucifer rested his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Understood. However, you need to tell me if things get worse, alright?”

 

Trixie nodded. 

 

Lucifer ruffled her hair affectionately, earning a whining protest from the child. He could totally relate to the spawn’s need for independence. Being cast into Hell for eternity by your own flesh and blood was a lifetime lesson learned for Lucifer to fend for himself. Because the truth is there would be no one to have your back; blood-related or not. 

 

“Well, why don’t we drop by the Popshop on the way back and get you something to fix that sad face of yours?”

 

Lucifer froze for a moment when Trixie barreled into his side and wrapped her hands around his legs, thanking him profusely. 

 

“You’re welcome, child.”

 

xxx

 

He was expecting a quiet night in with the Detective after picking up Trixie. A nice home-cooked meal and perhaps some wine. What he didn’t plan for was unexpected guests.

 

Trixie ran off toward her room with her backpack as soon as the door opened. Lucifer was waylaid by a surprise greeting.

 

“Hello, Sammy. Long time no see!”

 

_ Oh, no… That voice belongs to… _

 

Lucifer nearly doubled over when a heavy palm slapped him on the back. His face paled when he saw Chloe on the couch flanked by two more of his brothers, Gabriel and Michael. Even in their human vessels, Lucifer could sense the angelic grace radiating from their bodies. 

 

Many questions ran through his head. 

 

His brothers’ visit puzzled him greatly. 

 

With exception of Amenadiel, none of his brothers had initiated contact with him without  having malicious intention. Even the former was sent on a mission at Dad’s orders. From his past experience, encounters with his brothers did not usually end well. And now, here they sit, self-invited into the sanctity of the Detective’s home and it irked him greatly. 

 

“What a surprise! What are you three doing here?” replied Lucifer in a sombre tone tained by a tinge of suspicion.

 

“Didn’t you get the message brother? We gave Amenadiel the head’s up yesterday...”

 

Lucifer gave his elder brother a deadly stare and excused himself, dragging Amenadiel along by the arm into the kitchen.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” whispered Lucifer, flabbergasted by his brother’s actions. 

 

“Don’t you dare blame me, Luci. I sent you a string of messages but you chose to ignore them,” Amenadiel argued, pointing at the unread notifications on his little brother’s smartphone. 

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Well, you should have called me instead. How am supposed to know that your messages are important?”

 

Amenadiel arched his eyebrow baffled by the absurdity of his brother’s comeback.

 

“You brought this on yourself, Lucifer. We better get going before the rest suspects anything. We don’t want to create unnecessary scene, do we?”

 

Lucifer gritted his teeth and compiled. Returning to the living room, he took up a spot standing across from the couch.

 

“It appears my brother’s message notifying me of your visit got lost amongst numerous undecipherable emojis and never-ending cat pictures.”

 

Chloe sensed Lucifer was nervous by the surprise visit and tried to reassure him nothing had happened in his absence.

 

“Your brothers were telling me stories about when you guys were younger while we waited for you and Trixie to get back.”

 

Stories? Of their youth? Oh this is bad… “I’m certain they probably spun them in each of their favors, they may be angelic but they aren’t exempt from hubris.”

 

Lucifer paced as though he was waiting for a firing squad to ready. Chloe could see he held some apprehensions about what they had told her.

 

“Gabriel was telling me about how you had the biggest and most beautiful wings, even when you were small.” 

 

He stopped pacing and stared at her, his pride inflated by the statement. “Well I was Dad’s favorite, after all.”

 

Michael snickered loudly. “Yeah, big and beautiful and always in your way. You were the klutziest out of all of us, always falling all over yourself and tripping over your wingtips! You were always knocking things over everywhere you went leaving a trail of destruction!” 

 

By now, Michael was holding onto the couch arm in laughter. Lucifer was sure he spotted tears coming from his brother’s eyes. 

 

Chloe lightly smacked the misbehaving angel’s arm. “Stop that! That’s not nice.”

 

She turned her attention back to Lucifer, who stood in shock that Chloe had just struck his brother and lived. 

 

“Raphael was telling me about when they taught you how to fly and how you were so much better at it than them as you grew up.”

 

More feelings of pride swelled in Lucifer’s chest. “Why Chloe, darling, I was the most lithe and agile of all our brothers and sisters!” 

 

Michael’s laughter picked up again, “Yeah, when we were older! The first thing you learned to do was fall flat on your face out of a tree!”

 

Gabriel was shushing Michael over Chloe’s lap awkwardly. “I’m not sure what got into him, he promised to be on his best behaviour.”

 

Raphael looked embarrassed and angered over his sibling’s outburst. “We really don’t mean to cause any problems, but I won’t blame you if you want us to leave.”

 

Chloe is now giving the still chortling Michael her full-strength ‘Mom stare’ in hopes it will curb his behavior.

 

Lucifer looks defeated but his short-temper is coming dangerously close to fiery wrath.  “First you sent that feathered idiot down here to drag me back to Hell, then you decide to show up at my partner’s home - uninvited might I add - and expect it to be perfectly okay since you told Amenadiel but never thought to mention it to me directly? Wasn’t kicking me out of the house enough for you?”

 

Michael stopped laughing immediately at his brother’s words. “Wait… Amenadiel wasn’t supposed to send you back to Hell… Father saw how much you grew as a person after you came topside and told him to come down here and make things right. That ‘feathered idiot’ was supposed to apologize on Dad’s behalf, not send you back!”

 

The room was silenced by the sound of breaking glass as Chloe’s drink slipped from her hand onto the hardwood floor. Her anger level clearly visible by the red color creeping through her face.

 

“He WHAT?”

 

Amenadiel was slowly backing towards the front door, in hopes of escaping unnoticed when he backed directly into something very firm that halted his progress. Peering over his shoulder he noted Lucifer bearing a razor-sharp Cheshire cat grin while hellfire pulsing in his eyes. Amenadiel let out a very unmanly squeak and darted out of arm’s reach. 

 

Meanwhile, Chloe had risen from the couch and was stalking toward a very worried Amenadiel. He had both hands out infront of him trying to keep distance between himself and the angry Detective.

 

“I thought Father wanted him sent back! He said ‘make it right’! Father never was one for directness. Perhaps I should have asked for clarification. I may have made a hast-”

 

Accusatory finger extended, Chloe prodded Amenadiel angrily. “You! That entire mess was YOUR FAULT?” 

 

Her finger was stabbing into his chest with each statement. 

 

“You automatically assumed that you should send your sweet, innocent, younger brother back to Hell without so much as a question?! How could you do that to FAMILY!”

 

Amenadiel had no answer and was now staring at the floor like a reprimanded child. Chloe turned her attention next to Michael. 

 

“And YOU - you call yourself his brother, yet you dare set foot in my home and make fun of the torment you put Lucifer through! You were perfectly behaved when he wasn’t here but as soon as he walks in you have to act like an asshole bringing up destruction and falling almost every other sentence.”

 

Michael sinks back into the couch and attempts to hide behind a throw pillow, as though it will somehow soften the scolding he’s receiving. 

 

“You kicked your brother out of the house, without so much as giving him a chance to go quietly on his own. Then you don’t even bother to apologize for your actions but you send your idiot brother with some vague ‘make it right’ instruction so you don’t have to face him yourself. My daughter is eight and she knows better. What is your excuse?”

 

Gabriel and Raphael are standing in awe of the human who towered over Michael, each trying to talk Lucifer out an anger-fueled rematch against his brother.

 

A whisper of Michael’s voice escaped from behind the decorative pillow. “I thought he’d still be mad at me.”

 

Michael’s whisper falls quieter as a finger pokes out from behind the pillow toward Lucifer. “He scares me when he’s angry.”

 

Chloe adopted the full ‘hands-on-hips’ Mom-pose as she stared down the whimpering pile of angelic being. Suddenly her finger points down at Michael. 

 

“You. You are going to go over there and apologize to your brother.”

 

Her finger moves to target Lucifer. 

 

“And you. You are going to stand there and hear out every word your brother has to say to you until he’s done and only then are you going to decide if you’ll forgive his behavior.”

  
Turning her attention back to Michael she gives him one last word of warning. “This is your last chance to ‘make it right’, you won’t get any more. If Lucifer doesn’t accept your apology I expect you to never bother him again for the remainder of eternity. Is that a clear enough instruction for you?” 


End file.
